Maiden Prophecy
by Lady Sere
Summary: The moon princess is chosen to go on a trip. Before she leaves though she is confronted by a prophecy. R&R, also I want reviews! Full Summary inside!
1. Prophecy Told

Hey once again I am going to try and write a Pg-13 story, but if it gets a little R just hit me ok? This is about a prophecy that only the Lunarians knew about. Only the guardians, the queen, and a prince from Pluto know about it. Even the Time-Keeper herself didn't know about it. It is mainly centered on something that came to me in a dream. I do not own Sailor Moon though I wish I did. Btw is it just me or is most of the Japanese Anime based on actual Myths?

**********

            Long ago, on the moon, an ancient race lived. They thrived on a prophecy that was close to becoming fulfilled. Only one thing had yet to be placed the Lunar Eclipse of the Sun. When the darkness falls over the earth, the lights of old shall be reignited. The future queen shall be reborn.

            Long ago, even further back than the elders can remember the prophecy was written. It goes like this: 

_            In the darkness of night, a Light shall reawaken. With this light others shall awaken too. The Earth shall summon the lights, and together the Princess found. The death of the Queen, shall disperse the darkness momentarily. It shall awaken before that of the others._

_            In the gloom of the night, the Princes of the Planets shall step forth, and with an iron hand control their planets, and watch as each falls. The fire, water, lightening, love, purity, and harmony of the planets shall fall unto their heiresses. No memory shall they have of what happened to them in the past, their futures are bleak at first glance. Born on a foreign planet, their powers slowly growing._

_            The light shall come forth to slowly glow, a pulse felt around the entire universe. An old feeling of homecoming shall the planets feel, as the light of the moon glows brighter than the day. The sisters of moon and sun reunited long after their stay. A promise made long ago kept, as an awaiting love continues to wait for his lady. _

_            The darkness shall fall onto the earth last, as the darkness falls, a lady appears. On her shoulders the planets wait, in her destiny the old ways stay. She is the leader, though frail to look, her heart knows more, than those around. Seen from a distance, none know of yet. Seen from afar her silver tresses fall. Never mistake this woodland beauty.... her accuracy is far more dangerous._

            The elders tried to decipher the rest of the prophecy, but not even they could finish reading it. For the words were written in a far more experienced language. ( Au: sorry to interrupt this.... but is it good? also I'm about to use a translation and put what it says. Ja! ) The elders continued to read what was left of the prophecy.

_            Son coeur un livre ouvert, en tant que ses yeux mènent à son âme. La personne elle est, n'est pas comparée à la manière qu'elle est prise. Son innocence vue de loin, est plus légère que celle de sa soeur. Les deux ensemble unbeatable, mais pendant qu'ils attendent, eux se voient. Leurs mimicktry exigent des reproductions de l'autre. _

( Au: the translation is Her heart an open book, as her eyes give way to her soul. The person she is, is not compared to the way she is taken. Her innocence seen from afar, is lighter than that of her sister. The two together unbeatable, but as they wait, they see each other. Their mimicktry exact duplicates of the other.)

          _Les amis de vieux, et quelques nouveaux amis trop viendront. Le plus sage d'eux pas en avant, rétablira ce qui est perdu. La princesse rencontrera ses princes, les gardiens leurs généraux, alors que l'espoir du monde se repose sur leurs épaules. Beaucoup de fois qu'elles combattront, desserrant beaucoup de ont aimé ceux. Ensemble elles se tiennent dans l'unité, et avec la foi, l'espoir, l'amour, et un sens de volonté de justice elles règnent. ___

( Au: Friends of old, and some new friends too shall come. The wisest of them shall step forward, to revive what is lost. The princess shall meet her princes, the guardians their generals, while the hope of the world rests on their shoulders. Many times they shall fight, loosing a lot of loved ones. Together they stand in unity, and with faith, hope, love, and a sense of justice will they prevail....... I hope that this is becoming satisfactory and I hope I can continue this story for you. Anyways Ja ne for now! *gives an evil look* )   
            The elders looked at each other confused. As they turned their heads each of their eyes focusing on the other. They really didn't know what that meant, but somehow they believed that the key was the princess. The one that to all was cheerful, but in the privacy of her chamber quite introspective. 

************

In the said princess's room, her silver hair hides her face from sight. Her lips were pursed slightly, as she hummed a song. She was trying to be at peace with herself, but it didn't seem to work tonight. She had a fight with the inner princess's, and she's the one who gave them their powers to begin with! She let an aggravated sigh escape her lips as she tightened her hands into tight balls. She bunched up the material of her night-dress, slowly getting up.

Her sky blue eyes sparkled slightly as she looked up into the space beyond her window. She didn't dare look at the Earth, having been fed up with it, and looked beyond it to the stars. Her lips lifted in a slight smile, as she started to sing 'I Swear.' She slowly swayed to the music she could hear pulsing through her body. Her father said that soon she'll have to find a husband, but at the moment she didn't want to do anything more than just have fun, before the next phasing of the moon.

At the next phasing of the moon, she was to be claimed the ruling queen, as her mother took a symbolical or trip to those around her. She was the one the people counted on, since her mother usually forgot things unless it was written down. This allowed the princess, some freedom but not much. The young princess gave a wavering smile, at the thought of becoming queen, but she had recently learned about the prophecy, since the elders thought it was wise to tell her.

The young woman stood at the balcony looking out at the unlimited stars. She gave a soft sigh. Soon she would have to meet with the princes of the planets, and she really didn't know what or how to break it to them that they would have to take a small trip. She gave up trying and slowly wrote 9 different messages to the planetary princes. She wondered if they would even remember all the torture they had put her through when they were younger, or if they even remembered her at all.

                                                **************

Hey all, I may just post this story sporadically, but I'll try to keep a regular update all of the time. I hope you like it better than my last one, which I'm thinking of discontinuing at the moment. Remember the more reviews I get the more I post and I hope longer chapters than what I've been giving you.


	2. Mercury

Sorry for the long wait on my story, but I have not had the opportunity to write, since I am hardly on the comp anymore. I will write as much as I can on this comp and send it in. My other story I am thinking of discontinuing for a little while due to the fact that I won't be able to post a lot of the chapters much. I hope you like the story, and I better be getting some reviews or I will not write.

Summary: Serenity has just been told of a prophecy, but most of the prophecy is unknown of. She sends missives to the eight princes of the planets. The first planet is Mercury. The characters of this story is and isn't mine. The men are though! WOO!

***********

She watched as the missives were sent. Each animal the missives were with were different in color, size, shape and species. She watched three in particular. These were a multicolored blue phoenix with ice feathers, a silver dragon with golden tips that had a white fire around it, and finally a golden unicorn with silver wings and horn. The dragon and unicorn were going to Venus and Pluto, she sighed softly as she turned her eyes back to the blue phoenix.

***********

A young man with dark and light blue hair sat in a library, reading a thick volume of Plato. The huge comfortable chair he sat in folded around him, enfolding him like a glove. He shifted slightly as his sky blue eyes lifted from his book as he heard a knock from the door. "Come in," he said with a soft baritone voice. A young woman with medium blue hair walked in. She smiled softly at him as she slowly walked into the room.

"Good day your majesty," a soft lilting voice said. She slowly walked into the room, and knelt beside his chair as she placed her head on his hand. A soft smile appearing on her face, as a dark blush covers her cheeks. She slowly raises her eyes to look at him, and blushes even more upon seeing his own blush. She quickly removed herself from the floor, but still looking at him. She tilts her head as he returns the greetings. "Your mother wishes a word with you, your highness."

He groans slightly and tries to cover his head with his hands as he shakes his head. "Can you cover for me please Ami? I don't wish to be bombarded with her inane bantering about finding a wife. I am just not ready yet to be married to anyone." He lowers his eyes back to his book, completely oblivious to the look of sorrow and pain crossing young Ami's face. She replies in a softer tone of voice filled with a lot of emotions. "As you wish your majesty, but I will be so bold as to tell you that you will have to find a wife soon. Your father and mother won't be around forever, and only wish the best for you." She turned her head and walked out of the room, her head held high, as a sailor senshi would.

Though there was five years difference between the two of them, she had fallen for his highness. He didn't know that she was the one who was infused with Mercury's power. She couldn't tell him, for she was bound by the senshi code to never tell anyone unless it was needed. Not only that, but her highness Princess Serenity had forbidden her from telling anyone about it, unless she was to be married to that person. She had walked to a balcony, and sighed softly. Her dark blue eyes slowly rose towards the sky. 

Ami saw something descending towards the balcony she stood on. It was of medium height, with a huge wing span of at least 8ft. There was a multitude shade of blues sprinkled all throughout the body. The head was that of the softest blue, the chest was a sky blue, the wings were a dark blue, and finally the tail was that of a midnight blue. The bird was that of a phoenix, that hasn't been seen in a long time. Ice hung from the wings and tail feathers, with sapphire eyes staring at her. It made a screeching noise and swung its' claws at her. The missive becoming dislodged from its talons and landing at her feet.

She bent over and picked up the missive, seeing it addressed to his majesty, she quickly went inside and towards the library. She faltered a moment at the door, before lightly rapping on it. She heard the permission to come in, and entered. "Your majesty a letter has come for you… It is from her highness Princess Serenity." As soon as he heard the message he lifted a hand, and watched as she placed the missive in his hand. He read the contents of the letter.

Dear Prince Ion,

I know it has been a while since our last meeting, but I must ask for your immediate presence on the moon. I know we haven't kept in contact for the last 7 years, and I am sincerely sorry for it. I do hope that you come. The other princes should be here or on their way here. It is of up most importance that you do come. I thank you.

Her majesty and future queen,

Princess Serenity Ann Lunar

He read the letter, and went to a desk in front of the window overlooking the ice fountains. He quickly wrote a response to Serenity, and gave it to Ami who quickly took it back to the balcony, tying it to the phoenix. The phoenix took off back to the moon, leaving behind the sparkling blue planet, that glittered in the light of the Solar Kingdom's light. It sped towards the moon, and her majesty Princess Serenity. It would take several hours since most of the phoenix's energy was being spent on the way back home.

Ion left out of the library, walking down a hallway. The hallway consisted of several portraits. Many of the portraits were those of the Lunarian Royalty, the royal families of the Milky Way Galaxy, and of the Mercurian family. He stopped at a portrait of several kids together. A slight smile appeared on his face, as he looked upon that of an angelical young girl with platinum blonde hair done up in meatballs, as he and his friends use to call them so lovingly. Actually they use to torment the young girl, and she would retaliate with equally evil torments. He shook his head as he went down memory lane.

*********

A young boy sat beside the stables with a book in his hand. He was deeply infused into the book that he didn't hear the sound of giggles. His hand turned a page, as he was reading about a stallion in the Arabian desert. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, and looked up to see sky blue eyes looking at him. He fell backwards shocked for a moment, when he heard several boys start to laugh at him. He turned a bright red, and turned to look at the young girl.

He recognized her to be the crown princess of the moon. He gave a slight smile at the little girl, and picked himself up. He patted her on the head, and sat back on the bale of hay, going back to the book he was reading. He felt a small body sit beside him, and lay her head on his lap yawning slightly. He patted her head some more, lifting his head when he heard the Plutonian prince call out to him. He lifted his head, as the Plutonian prince came up to him. "Ion I'll take young Serenity to her room. Go back to reading your book." The Plutonian prince picked up little Serenity into his slightly muscled arms, and walked her towards the palace, with the Mars prince falling into step beside him. They vanished into the Moon Palace. 

Ion smirked as he watched the two go into the palace, and went back to reading his book. He moved his shoulder length blue hair out of his way, the wind blowing strands of it all over the place.

*******

Ion smiled slightly at the memory of the first meeting he had with the young princess. He walked on down the hallway, and to a door with a crossbow and the Mercurian symbol mixed together. He entered and started to pack his things. He made a check list of things he needed. "Pants…check. Shirts…check. Socks…check. Cape… check. Books…check. Maps…check. Boots…check. Crown…. Double check. Gloves and riding gloves…. Check. Armor…. Check. Anything else… No."

He placed everything in his chest and closed it. He made his way toward the door with the soldiers carrying his luggage, down to the awaiting carriage. He loaded himself into the carriage, and it took off.

********************************************

Hey once again I am sorry for the late post, and I hope that you review. Each chapter I am going to be introducing a prince, and revealing a secret of the moon family close to the end. But anyways if I leave off with a cliffy I am sorry. ANYWAYS review and you will get quicker posts. I will post as much as I can bye and thanks for reading! ~*Sere*~


	3. Mars

Ok now I am going to have fun with this one. This is the mars prince and I am changing Rei just a tiny bit. She is going to be more of a wench than before, and shows a soft spot. The girls are not and I repeat are not the princesses of their respective planets yet. The Moon Princess have given them their powers due to the fact that she cannot have all of the powers without draining herself using them, so she had found people from high families, or temples of that planet. The girls themselves showed that makings of the planetary princes, or of the planets themselves. 

**********

A red and white shooting object can be seen heading towards mars. Upon the sightings of the object a siren can be heard, since most of the Marsians thought that it was a meteor. Unknown to them the Griffin was heading towards the palace. 

In the palace temple a young man can be seen kneeling in front of a peir of fire. Silvery blue hair waves slightly from the fire, as he prays. The fire flares slightly as the wind from the open doorway blows in circling the prince. He lifts his head as he looks around. As he does he sees one of the many priestesses standing at the doorway, kneeling on her knees waiting for his presence. "Your majesty the sirens have sounded, and your attention is needed…" 

The prince speaks in a deep refined voice that put a lot of the males on the planet to shame. "I come young handmaiden." He got up from his kneeling position, and slowly passing the young woman, whose raven colored hair blew in his wind lightly whipped his legs. He gave a soft smile towards the woman, and offered his hand. The look on the young woman's face gave him a moment of satisfaction, as she slowly a little uncertainly takes his hand. He lifted her to her feet, as finally the sirens can be heard.

He looks up into the sky, seeing a red streak getting larger and larger. He blinked his eyes as the young priestess shook her head. They both sighed simultaneously, as the cannons raise aiming at the supposedly comet they thought it was. A shout was heard from the temple, as another handmaiden runs out hollering. 

"Stop don't shoot at the object! It isn't a comet!" She hollered at the top of her lungs, her deep raven hair with natural violet streaks whirling around her, causing the pants of her priestess outfit to become fitted to her slender frame. Her violet eyes snapping fire at the soldiers near her. The soldiers ignore her, and continue to prep the cannons. 

His highness blinked slightly, and turned to look at the young girl that came out of the temple. Something about what she said seemed to hit something within him. He said in a loud booming voice, "Stop the prepping of the cannons! Don't fire, I repeat don't fire!" As his command was heard, a lot of the Marsians can be heard crying out in anger. The soldiers stood there with confusion on their faces, but they done as they were told and stopped the prepping of the weapons and went into standby mode.

The supposed comet slowed down as it entered the atmosphere of the marsian world, the people can see a reddish-brown object with white firey wings reaching the span of at least 12 feet. The object slowly descended onto the ground. It took the shape of a lion's head, a panther body reaching the height of 6 feet, and a tail of a spiked dragon. The claws of the creature reached a good 3 feet diameter.

The people upon seeing the creature screams, some of the women fainting, other running into the temple. The men upon seeing the creature ran to get weapons, the prince looked taken aback for a moment at the features of the untamed and unknown beast. His cerulean blue eyes widened slightly, as he turned to look at the young priestess who he knew was Rei. The people watched on as the young priestess walked towards the animal. 

The animal watched the people thinking that these were the people whom he has long watched over, which were cowering in fear at the sight of him. He parted his mouth and let out a rawer as the young priestess walked towards him. He watched her hesitate a moment before walking up to him. He shook his head sending the missive towards her, since it was in his mane where it wouldn't of been able to fall. He watched as it landed at her feet.

Rei looked uncertain, but didn't allow it to really show except for in her eyes. She knelt down and got the missive, and looked at the insignia of the moon on the paper. She made a face at the griffin, and it made one back at her. She walked to his majesty the prince of Mars. She dumped the missive in his hand, not really caring for etiquette tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Quesar your Majesty, the letter is from Princess Serenity of the Moon. Read it and tell us what it says." She stated matter of factly, while the people stared in dumbfounded fascination at what the priestess just did.

Quesar stood there for a moment in shock, before scowling at her, and watched as the priestess that had been by his side to begin with stepped up towards Rei. She raised her hand and harshly smacked Rei across the face, leaving a huge red handprint. From the swelling and redness of the handprint, it looked like it might bruise. The priestess than fell to her knees in front of Quesar, making several low bows, giving him and several others close to her looks at her cleavage. 

Prince Quesarshook his head sighing softly, and opened the missive. His eyes scanned the paper, as he started to read the letter, he could hear Rei and the priestess start arguing. He sighed and returned to the reading of the letter.

Dear Prince Quesar,

I am sorry for not having even kept in contact with you over the last 7 years, and I am sorry to say that I must summon you to the moon. I deeply regret that we have to meet this way again, after so long of an absence. I request your immediate presence at the Moon Palace ASAP. The other princes should be arriving or on their way to the palace. It is of utmost importance that you come. Again I am sorry for the long absence of not communicating.

Sincerely Her Majesty,

Princess Serenity Ann Lunar

Quesar read the message, and wrote a response to the princess. As he finished the letter back, and took it to the griffin handing it over. The griffin nodded its head and turned taking off going back the way it had came. He turned and went into the palace, heading towards his room. On the way there he had to pass the portraits. He stopped at a portrait of himself and the young princess a year after they had met. 

***********

It was a warm day, and he had been training with the other princes. He was in a slightly testy mood as it was, but upon hearing the princess, the other young girls she was playing with he frowned. He looked through the hedge of plants, and saw the young princess with her friends. What he saw nearly knocked him out of his boots. The young girls were in dresses that were cut low for even ones so young. 

He watched as the young girls were bending over. He was starting to drool at the sight of them. As Lita and Mina leaned, over he fell over through the hedge of the plants, and scared the girls. They screamed causing the rest of the princes to come running. Venus and Uranus started laughing at the Quesar's situation. The girls looked in complete horror at Quesar, as all of the guys stood their laughing their heads off including the Plutonian prince. 

After the incident he walked into his room, and did not come out until the next day when he had to. He wore black cashmere pants, a white button up shirt, a dress jacket and his hair neatly combed. He walked into a room, where the young princess sat on a chair, and the artist called him over to stand on the left side of the chair. He done as he was told, and the portrait was painted.

***********

Quesar smiled in rememberance of the occasion, and blushed slightly in shame of what he did when he was younger. He walked on into his room, packing nearly exactly like Ion. Except he didn't pack maps. Instead he packed dress clothes, and ornated whips. He walked out of the room and down a hallway. He continued to blush, and smile at the same time as he walked towards a launching pad.

*************

Hey guys I hope you like this story.. Like I said this came from a dream, and someone important to me is giving me names to use, while I put the places. I honestly hope you like the story, and I hope you give me some more reviews. I have a lot of other good ideas to use for the other princes. Yes Darien will be here, but I am combining him with another planet. The sun is also going to be a planet, that is connected to the moon so be prepared! Mwahhaha! 


	4. Jupiter

Alright people due to some reviews that I've gotten I have been told to not put up the description of all the princes because it would get to BORING. Is that what you think? Let me know and if so I'll double up on the chapters themselves. Is this getting better for you guys? I hope so, because I am trying my hardest, since my first fanfic In the Midst of the Night didn't turn out to good and I discontinued it. Anyways R&R and let me know what you think. I'll accept flames even! Lol :"~

***********

On Jupiter the winds turned in turmoil, the lightening harvested into a huge biosphere they used for electricity. A jade palace can be seen within the center of the city, with several women and men were gathered. On a huge golden throne, deerskin pelts were thrown all about the throne. On the top of the throne sat a huge lion's head, that the mane were made to flow about the princes dark charcoal black, coarse hair. A crown of gold and thrones adorned his head. 

Dark deep chocolate brown eyes look at a red headed beauty in scantily clad gypsy clothes, slowly danced seductively in front of him. Her face was covered by lavender veils, dark auburn eyes look out at the young prince on his throne. She sways her hips to the music, moving them faster and faster. As the music ends she does a backbend and flips over landing into the splits. Both colored brown eyes lock onto the others, as she lowers her head.

Five Amazon looking women stand to the side. Their arms crossed over their chests, leaning back against the wall. For these five the men usually kept their distance, except for the young prince. The next to youngest of the group stood slightly above the others. Her auburn hair and vibrant green eyes, slowly looking over the ensembled people there. The blonde haired Amazon, who almost looked like the other shook her head. She was the elder of the two of them and twin to her, but the auburn haired Amazon was more fierce. The raven haired woman beside them smirked and flirted with the men around, a sandy blonde haired woman stood there looking bored. And the last woman had teal green hair down to her waist, that was in a braid. These women were known as the secret service for the young prince.

"Andios your highness, it is time you disband these women! They cannot do anything that your knights can do! This is an outrage to your ancestors!" The man talking was one of the high chancellors of the Jupiterian high council. He had raised the women he was talking about to be kitchen maids, but the prince had seen potential in these women and made them his personal servants. The man was still steaming over the lose of these women, for he had wanted the tall one known as Lita for his own.

"That is none of your business old man. This is my kingdom, and my people. You are one of those people so remember your place, or I will have to place you under high treason." The young prince known as Andios said. He also looked towards his secret service, a slight smile playing about his lips as he looked at them. The five women were his pride and joy among all the women on the planet. He had trained them, and trained with them as much as he could. He has much pride in what they have done, and what they have accomplished in the last few years that they have not been in training. They had been together for over 10 years now.

They were so close that they slept in the same quarters as each other. They slept, ate, bathed, and even trained together. They were never that far apart from each other, except for at social affairs. Than they switched to their bodyguard duties, and scanned the perimeter. Afterwards, though that was a different story. They were as stone faced, nor were they anything but the soft hearted women they actually were. Andios knew this, but never said anything to anyone around him about his women. They were his and no one elses. He wouldn't let no one else claim them, unless they were someone of a higher position than he was.

He looked out the window as the chancellor continued on with his rant. He saw something that looked like electricity and in the shape of a bird start to fly down towards the planet. He frowned slightly as he watched the objects descent. Something about the object seemed to ring a bell with him, but he didn't know what it was. He continued to watch the object, as the descent brought it closer and closer to the palace. He made a movement of his hand sending Lita to go outside.

Lita left the other women, to go do his bidding. She slipped outside on the terrace unnoticed by anyone, and slowly walked down the steps raising her skirt slightly above her ankles so that she wouldn't fall. Her heels slowly made tapping sounds as she descended the stairs. She looked up, and saw what had Andios frowning. Indeed it was something to frown about, because it wasn't something that you could easily see. It had blue electricity swirling all around it. What looked like wings with a wingspan of 16 feet were moving up and down slowly. 

The closer the animal came, the more nervous Lita became. It was a creature made entirely of electricity that she hadn't seen before. The beak of the creature was curved like a sabers' blade, the talons of the animal looked even deadlier than that of the beak, and was longer. Green eyes looked out at her, both green eyes looking at the other. The flapping of the creature became fiercer, as an envelope came out hitting Lita on top of her head leaving behind a huge knot. Lita frowned at the creature. The creature just sat on the bench, hopping back and forth watching Lita. 

Lita looked at the letter and lifted an eyebrow, seeing that it was from another woman. She had a brief moment of jealousy, before biting it down, and turning walking into the palace. She approached the prince, several people stopping to stare at her. She just lifted an eyebrow and looked at the people around her. She shrugged it off, and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. She turned and got a pitcher of water, before turning back to him, and pouring the water over his head, before going over to the rest of the girls and explaining to them what she had found out. 

The girls shot evil glares at Andios, and turned their backs on him, gathering into a tighter circle than before. Several people upon seeing the interaction between his majesty and the bodyguards decided it was now safe for them to approach the women. 

Andios sat there on the throne after Lita had dumped the water on his head, before steaming slightly. Fire practically pouring off of him in waves, causing the water to evaporate. He shot evil glances back, and thought that letter the girls would get it. He turned his attention to the letter and read it. ( The letter is the same as the ones before)

After reading the letter he was a bit stumped at the developments of the princess writing him. It was often that she wrote or anything to him. He reread the letter to see if there was some kind of hidden code, and caught a little bit of nervousness in the message. He sighed and wrote another letter to her, to let her know that he would be there within the week.

After sending the message, he went to the girls and pulled the two leaders towards the bedroom. The rest of the girls followed, and they didn't look happy. He pushed Lita and Angelica into the room, and watched as Sonya, Reya and Lucinda walked into the room. Each went to either the bed, corner, lounge chair, vanity or stood in front of him defiantly. "SIT DOWN!" The authority in his voice made all four of the Amazons cringe, and cower slightly. Lita stood directly in front of him, glaring at him, and standing toe to toe with him.

He frowned at the girls, and pressed his body against Lita's mainly talking to her. "You had no right to do what you did. The letter you got for me is from her royal highness Princess Serenity. She was informing me that I was to come to the moon and stay for a while. You are coming with me Lita and you too Angelica." The girls shook their heads, and done the same as they usually did. They went to pack their things. 

(Again Andios packs the same as the other guys.) Instead of books and maps, he packs a lot of weapons, and tapped his foot waiting for the girls to finish packing. When the girls were done, he nodded to all of them and headed out of the palace, and towards an awaiting carriage.

**********************

Ok guys what do you think so far? I hope this is getting better for you. The next chapter I am doubling up on. It will be Earth and Sun. Also to let you know there will be no Saturn, and I will tell you why in another chapter. Ja for now guys!


	5. Earth and Sun

Alright guys I just wrote this chapter yesterday, but before I could save it the comp deleted it on me. This chapter you may not want to read if you are a Darien aka Endymion lover. So if you want go on and read, but as I said if you don't like it don't read it. The next chapter is going to be a more interesting one, since I get to do Venus. LOL this is going to be so fun! ~gets an evil look on her face and gets two ken dolls making them do kissy faces~ Hehehe No comment on the Ken Dolls since I collect Barbie at my age. ~ish not telling how old she is. Just in the late teens~ 

**************

Serenity was looking slightly nervous as she paced back and forth waiting for the messages of the princes to come in. She looked up from the animal sanctuary that the planet's protectors stayed in, and saw a silver phoenix and a black sphinx head towards her. When they landed she saw that they still had the same missives she had sent, and frowned. Somehow they didn't get to her cousin the sun, and the Earthen prince. 

She shook her head, and started to pace back and forth in the sanctuary, her crystal blue eyes becoming even more worried than before. She looked back and forth her long silvery tresses swaying slightly as she moved her head. She brightened slightly as she remembered the communicator she had, that connected her directly to her cousin.

**************

On earth two men rode side by side, their dark complexions contrasting to each other. One rode on a dark black stallion, the other on a huge Baugh stallion. They rode the horses to a secluded glen, laughing and joking with each other. When they entered the glen, the two men dismounted. 

The man from the black stallion stood a head taller than his companion. He had short cropped raven hair, deep dark blue eyes, full lips anyone would die to have, and a very muscled body. He was wearing a dark tan shirt that was laced to mid-chest, and than left untied. His pants form fitted to his lean muscled legs, and his boots went up to mid-calf. 

The other man was shorter, more slender and slightly muscled. His long platinum blonde hair swayed in the wind, as he brought up his right hand, turning his head to the left, and running his fingers through his hair. His eyes closed at the movement, and gave a slight smile. He wore a silver shirt, much like the other man's, but wore deep tan pants that form fitted around his buttocks. In this man's left pocket he held a communicator, much like his cousin, but it was a deep golden color.

"Mmm you do know that I love you right Endymion?" The blonde haired man said. ( Au: Nope he isn't Jadeite or Zoycite! My own remember? Hehe! Also as I stated before if you don't like it don't read it so na! ) The blonde placed his head against Endymion's shoulder, placing his hand over Endymion's chest as he snuggled against his side.

Endymion blinked slightly before placing an arm around the man beside him. He knew that the man loved him, and he himself had feelings for the man. But it wasn't as strong as the other mans. He gave a soft sigh and snuggled into the man.

**************

Serenity headed back into the castle, walking down several hallways, before walking towards a pair of double ordinated doors in silver and gold. She pushed open the doors, to reveal a room decorated in silver, light blue, and golden tones. She looked towards the northern part of her room where a set of balcony doors sat. In front of them stood a huge vanity, that stood at the height of halfway up the double doors. The table of the vanity had several drawers, that was silver with gold knobs. 

She walked over to the vanity ignoring the stars, a soft sigh escaping her lips. She walked towards the vanity, and sat down in the overstuffed vanity chair that was big enough to fit two or three people on. She started to pull out several drawers, rummaging through the drawers, and groaned slightly not having found the communicator yet. She went down to the middle drawer on the right side of the vanity. The drawer held jewelry, hair adornments, and a small silver and gold communicator. 

She pulled the communicator out triumphantly and started to do a little dance. "Yes yes yes yes yes!! I found it finally!" She pushed a silver starburst on the communicator, and smiled slightly as she heard tinkling bells signaling that it was beeping on his end.

*************

In the middle of the kiss between Endymion and the man, a beeping sound can be heard. The man broke the kiss, and pulled the communicator out of his right pocket. He flipped it open, and looked into the face of his beloved cousin. He frowned for a moment seeing the look of utter despair on her face. "Oh my gosh long time no see little cousin." He gave a slight smile seeing the look of animosity on her face at the little cousin bit.

"Awe now don't start that bit with me you girly boy." She gave a slight smile and gave a peace sign. "Besides looks like you were in the middle of something from the look on your face." She looked through the communicator at her cousin, and smiled a true genuine smile at him.

Endymion was look on from the side of the man, and lifted an eyebrow at the young princess on the viewing screen. She had pretty crystal blue eyes, long silver hair done up in a weird hairstyle, full lips and a pretty complexion. She was someone who he has never seen before. He continued to look on, and felt a tiny budding of possessiveness for the tiny thing on the viewing screen.

"Awe come on cousin, you know me better than that. Why would I be frowning at something going on? You know it causes wrinkles, and I don't want that on my face. I am to young for that to be going on." He starts to laugh softly.

"Troy be serious for a moment…. I really need you here on the moon. Where are you anyways?" She asks softly, in a very serious manner, that caused the young man known as Troy to straighten up to his full height. Something was definitely going on, that she would talk like that. He didn't know what was going on, but he would find out soon enough."

"I am on the Earth right now. Why do you ask?" He felt there was something that she wasn't telling him. That in itself for the two of them, was not common at all. They told each other everything, and that includes how they feel. From the looks of her, she looked tired, and seriously emotionally strained.

"I am asking because I am calling a meeting with all of the Princes of the planets. They need to be here, because it is highly important, but I will wait until everyone is here before I say anything. Is the Prince of Earth near you?" She asks softly, as she tilts her head, letting her hair fall over her face covering part of it.

"Yes he is near me Serenity. We will be there within a few hours." He saw her nod, and click a button on the communicator turning it off. "There is something wrong Endymion. She normally don't act like that at all…" Troy trailed off seeing the look in Endymion's face.

"Since when did you have such a lovely cousin Troy? I thought you were the only heir to the Sun and Moon Kingdom." Endymion said, still awe struck at the sight of the beautiful angel he had seen. Something about the girl, had knocked him out of his socks.

"Hmmm seems to me like you may be falling for a woman. Since when did you start to like women Endymion dear?" Troy asks in a slightly mischievous and hurt voice.

" Oh hush it is time that we leave. Like you told her we would be there, within a few hours. So lets mount, and get on our way then." They both went to their mounts, the black stallion rearing trying to dismount Endymion from its' back. The sight caused Troy to start laughing, and lean against the saddle horn of his saddle.

Endymion jerked on the reigns of the bridle, bringing the horse under control. ( AU: Alright guys I am an animal lover, and would never do that to my fav animal! It is a fanfic and I thought that it would bring some humor watch Endymion trying to not be thrown from the horse.) The horse started to prance back and forth, before lunging with the Baugh right behind. The two men had a race to see who would get home first. The earthen palace rose up a couple of hours later. They gathered their stuff, ( much like the stuff that the other princes brought) and started to head towards the moon.

********************

Ok guys what do you think? Like I said earlier in the chapter, if you don't like it don't read it. Yes I made Endymion Bi-sexual so that he can have feelings for both Troy and Serenity, but I am not going to spoil anything for you. Just read the next chapter and find out for yourselves what happens. And I am going to take some advice from my boyfriend and a reviewer.


	6. Venus

Ok two chapters in one day but all well. How are you guys liking it? How does drawings sound? Well my boyfriend is actually drawing the guys to put up in his website, but I'll give you the address afterwards in the final notes. This is my Venus saga… or is it chapter? ~dodges flames from the other chapter and hides underneath her boyfriend.~

*************

A well muscled short man sat on the throne. Deep dark sapphire green eyes look out over the crowd of women that was standing in front of him, all of them were flocking in front of him so that they could be queen. He gave a slight sigh of frustration, and thought about beheading all of the women present that stood in front of him.

The throne that he sat upon was huge. It was made of pure gold, with cheetah looking fabric on the seat of the throne, soft padding on the back of the throne, and it branched out into a tree design. A beautiful young girl with blonde hair, stood beside the throne. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled merrily, as she lightly caressed the young prince's shoulder. He turned to look up into her eyes, and though struck dumb for a moment at the beauty before him, he quickly regained his speech. "Yes?" 

A tinkling voice with a slight seductive quality to it replied, "Your mother wishes you to come to her chambers. She said it was of the utmost importance, and like you were a total doll!" She smiled and handed him a cold drink of wine, and looked at the other young women shaking her head sighing, and does an unexpected thing, by leaning over and kissing the young prince's cheek. She watched as a slight blush appeared on his face.

The ladies that were near him started to giggle, and smile coyly at him. They started to giggle, throw personal items to him with their names on it, and some even went so far as to throw articles of clothing at him off of their persons. (Think of a concert and stuff girls would throw at the guys in the group.) One girl threw a rose with a pair of lacy silk underwear at him, which caused him to smile slightly and take the underwear, before throwing the rose back into the group of females. This caused the women to flock to the rose, and start a cat fight just so they could get the rose.

While the girls were fighting, tearing off clothing, and destroying hair styles to prove how seductive they can be. The prince took the opportunity to hightail it out of the throne room, and head towards the private stable gardens. This place was the only place that no one knew about, except for the maid that gave him a kiss on the cheek, and his mother. But he was confident enough that none of the two would come to him.

He sat down on a white stone bench, that blended into the white roses. He laid down upon the bench relaxing, his dark blonde hair ruffling slightly in the wind, as he gave a slight smile of satisfaction. He would have to find someone soon to be his queen, since it was nearly his 21st birthday. He let his right leg sway back and forth, while his left arm covered his eyes from the sunlight. He was thinking about his birthday that was soon to come.

*************

A few hours later, as the golden haired prince, slumbered a dark shadow loomed over him slowly, "There you are!" The sentence woke the sleeping prince quickly. It caused him to jump to his feet. Standing at his side is the one thing he feared the most, his mother the queen of planet Venus. His mother was a very beautiful woman, who had curly golden hair, beautiful blue eyes, long golden eyelashes, an hour glass figure, a fascinating physic, and a fiery temper. "When are you going to find my future daughter?" She yelled, " Solarius Venus, your almost of age and your about to take the crown, your father claimed me when I was just 15, and you haven't even made an attempt!" 

Prince Solarius, placed his hands on his on his head as he groaned slightly, he muttered to himself, 'Here it comes.' As his mother gleamed down at him, "I am not long in this world. And I shall never see my grandchild, because there will never be one! I am beginning to think that you are not into women, but men instead!"

At this Solarius frowned darkly, and looked down into his mother's eyes. "Don't you dare give me a guilt trip mother. I choose when I want to, and don't insult me by saying that I like my own sex!" He turned and started to walk away from her, but he heard her start to sob. He groaned and turned to look at his mother. She was sitting on the bench he had only recently vacated, her head in her hands rocking back and forth sobbing quite loudly.

He walked towards her sighing, and sat beside her wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and lightly rocking back and forth. He made soothing noises, until she stopped crying, which was a good 15 minutes, or so he thought. She turned teary eyes up to him, tear streaks all over her face, as she says in a wavering voice, "My son, I only wish for your happiness. And to have grandchildren to bounce on my knee. You know we don't live long… That is all I ask for. Is a daughter and grandchild to hold and see before I pass on."

Solarius snaps at his mother, "You are almost 401 years old! How can you tell me that it is almost time for you to die? Don't you even go there mom. You were just out on a date last night with that duke from the Venus Moon district! So don't you dare go on age!" He turned and started to walk away in a huff.

"You are right I did go out with him, and enjoyed every minute of it!" She huffed knowing she had lost him, due to the fact that he was up to date with all of her jaunts and goings on. Well two can play that game!

*************

In another part of the garden, near blooming orange blossom trees. The smell of oranges permeated the air, as a young blonde woman, the same servant as earlier sat underneath the trees enjoying the fresh air blowing all around her. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back and sighing softly. In the distance, an orange cat can be seen playing with it's kittens, and the prince practically stomping her way can be seen. She shook her head, and withheld a giggle as his figure became closer and more into view. His face looked like he was about to blow at any living thing that came into view. She tried not to put him on edge, so sat quietly as he came up to her. He frowned at her, and sat down beside her.

"Do you honestly think that I should be getting married at my age?" He asks softly almost unsure of himself. Right now he needed a listening ear. She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, as if to say she didn't even know. "Mina tell me the truth. What do you think?" He asks as he looks at her.

"To be honest your highness, it is a case of the heart, and not responsibility. If you haven't found love or the right girl, than no. If you have that is another matter, but it has to be true love and not just false to get the crown, or else it will not be a good marriage." She said softly almost as if afraid to really speak her mind. As she finished something can be seen heading towards them.

The streak of light was a silver color, that was heading straight towards them. Both Mina and Solarius jumped up, looking at the streak. Halfway down from the atmosphere it started to slow the descent. It now took the shape of a dragon, that was purely silver, wings a golden color and a gold symbol on it's forehead. It slowly descended the rest of the way to the Venusarian ground, and shook its head slightly getting pieces of rock and debris out of its' scales. It than flicked one of its wings causing a letter to fall off, and head towards the prince and Mina. It landed at her feet, so she leaned over picking it up and passed it to Solarius.

Solarius took the letter, and unfolded it. He slowly read the contents of the letter, he grabbed Mina's hand and walked towards the palace. He took her into his bedroom and wrote a letter back to Serenity. He than gave the letter to Mina, and said. "Take this back to the dragon, and come back. I will need you help." She done as she was told, and came back without missing a beat. When she returned to the room, it was to find clothes all over the place, with him in the center of the chaos.

Mina started to laugh slightly and helped him pick out his clothes with him. She folded them, and placed them in the trunk he had out. The trunk quickly filled with all of the necessities, and clothes. ( He packed the same as the other princes but instead of guy things, it is kinda girlie stuff he is packing. Combs, gel etc.. ) Finally he got Mina to go pack her stuff, and after she had packed her stuff, much to the delight of the queen who gave her the outfits, they were off.

***************************************

Ok guys what do you think? I hope this is coming more to your liking. Is there anything else you would like to know? Email me or just review and I'll answer them. And Secret are you my twin or something? We are so like on the same wavelength that it is slightly scary! It is like you are reading my mind lol. Anyways… Hope you are loving the story as much as I am enjoying writing it for you. Ja for now.


	7. Uranus

Alright guys I am not exactly feeling well tonight, so this chapter may be small. @_@ It so isn't fair, but hey sometime you get sick, and sometimes you don't. My boyfriend is beside me helping me write this chapter, and give me ideas too. Welcome to Uranus my friends, and I hope you enjoy the ride.

************

A black haired person, and a auburn haired person was sparring in an open field. The black haired person held a huge silver, black and brown battle ornate double bladed axe. The wood of the axe stood out about 7 foot, and the blade itself stood out around 5 feet. This massive axe was a family heirloom, that only the successor to the throne can wield the power of it. 

"Your highness, if you don't keep your eyes on your opponent than you will be knocked off your horse, before your lady sister. Do you wish for them to claim her the heir even if you do carry the heirloom?" At this saying the black haired prince started to blow his cool. 

"How dare you say that! I am the only one to sit on that throne! I am the only one who is allowed to sit on that throne! I am the prince and by the goddess no one will take that from me! No one shall defile my sister for I will personally dismember that person." As he continued on his tirade, he failed to notice the mischievous look on his companion's face, or the look of humorous content on a blonde haired young woman's face.

The prince stormed out of the training fields, his big boots pounding the ground in his frustration. He made several of the servants go out of their ways to avoid him. They didn't want to be punished for his bad mood, and the princess was not in a good mood either. The two royalties were so temperamental, that a lot of the castle populace went out of their way to dodge the two. Even the queen went so far as to keep out of their line of sights.

*************

The short haired blonde Uranusian stood near the training field, watching as her brother stormed away. A small smile played about her full luscious lips, as the hair ruffled her short hair. 'So he thinks no one will have me huh? Well guess again dear brother. You are right, no MAN shall have me, but that does not mean that no woman can.' She started to chuckle softly underneath her breath, and follow the path of her dearly departed brother.

Her steps were light and jaunty as she walked towards the palace. She started to whistle a light tune underneath her breath. The people who had saw her storm off towards the training fields, were slightly surprised to see her in such a good mood after the fight she had with the High Queen Alisandrea. 

The familiar dispute had made several of the palace populaces run. The prince the populaces knew did not know of the thing that his mother was wanting of them to do. The palace populaces held their breath as they saw his majesty start to approach. Some stood in dark corners so that they could eavesdrop on the conversation with the royals, while others went about their work knowing they would hear about it from the grapevine.

*************

The prince walked towards the front palace doors. The doors were a dark gold with onyx siding, ornated with diamonds, sapphire, ruby and sun-fire gems. The double doors stood about 10 feet in height, and 6 feet wide. The stood open partially, to circulate the air throughout the palace. He walked into the doors, and sees that things seemed to be dead, and very quiet. This put him on edge slightly as he tilted his head, and slowly made his way up the long curved gold staircase.

He slowly made his way towards his rooms. He passed several art and portrait galleries on his way. The group pictures of him, the other princes and the young princess caused a smile to grace his lips. Though he would not admit it, his kid cousin always brought a smile to his lips, and his protective side. There was just something about the young girl that always seemed so fragile. He shook his head, disembarking the memories and takes a left opening a door that had the Moon and Uranus symbol entwined on it.

Upon his entrance, his mother the High Queen Alisandrea barged into the room. She slowly looked him over, with a critiquing eye. She lightly tapped her finger against the side of her cheek. She made a motion with her hand for him to turn around, and bend over much like she did when he was a small child.

He did as she wanted, and bent over for her monthly inspection. The maids in the room were gawking at his tight rear, through his tight pants. One even was so bold as to lightly run her hand over his buttocks. The queen tried to not smile, or hide her glee that her son was turning out so good. 

"Nexius my son, it is time for you to learn who you are to marry. You know her well, and have even on occasion straightened her out. The one I choose for you is Haruka." At the mention of his sister's name he froze, and turned to look at his mother with disbelieving eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me mother! I cannot marry her! She is my sister, and I will not be the one to marry her," he said to her. Mentally he was thinking, 'Goddess I love my sister, but not enough to marry her! She's to much of a tomboy, and she's my step-sister at that.' While he was thinking this, he missed the look of conniving on his mother's face.

"Well if you don't marry her, I will have to send her off to either marry the Neptunian Prince, or the Solar Prince." At this he narrowed his eyes at her. He slowly walked up to his '**_MOTHER'_**, stalking her slightly. This caused her to back up against the wall, fear showing on her face, and in her eyes.

"You force her to marry who she doesn't want to, and I will guarantee that you will not survive till your natural death." He placed each of his hands on either side of her face, and leaned in closer to his mother. "Remember you may be High Queen, but that was because you married into the family. I hold more power than you ever will, and what I say goes. You cannot force any laws or restrictions on MY people without my consent, which you do not have." As he finished this his dark eyes narrowed on her, making her cower into the wall.

He missed seeing his sister's look of approval from the door. She didn't know that he cared for her enough to stand up to their mother, but she was glad that he was. She gave a slight sigh knowing her mother didn't like the idea of her loving another woman, but she didn't care what her mother thought. If it brought shame upon her mother than so be it. But being forced to marry someone you don't love was worse than anything.

As Nexius started to back away from his step-mother, a huge fireball appears in his bedroom. The ball of fire reached a good 7 feet high, and in the form of a horse. The firey horse had a unicorn horn on it's forehead with a starburst around it. The tale and mane of the horse was pure fire, with lava for the saddle. Blue flames leapt up around the hoofs, and dark midnight eyes looked out at the prince. It pranced in place for a moment, the flames flickering all over the place, as it reared slightly. Tossing a missive towards Nexius.

Nexius bent to retrieve, the missive opening it on his way back up. As he straightened completely out, he started to read the letter. He finished, pulling Haruka close to him, since he saw her when he went to get the letter. He whispered something into her ear, that caused her to nod, and vanish. 

He gave a slight smirk, before turning to look at his step-mother. "You are going to stay here, and have no power what-so-ever on this planet. You are now just a figure head." He pushed his step-mother out of the room, and slammed the door in her face. He goes to pack the necessities for his trip, as Haruka packed her own.

An hour after they had completed packing, they were on their way to the moon. On the way there they made a lot of conversation, to keep each other busy.

***************

Ok guys I have been sick since Thursday, and haven't really felt like finishing this chapter. I am feeling better today, and I hope you like it. I may actually go back and rewrite this chapter. So let me know whatcha think. Thanks, Sere.


	8. Neptune

Ok guys, sorry for the long wait before I posted another chapter, but as I stated in the last chapter, I was sick and trying to get over it. I am as over the flu as I can get at the moment, and trying to spend as much time with my boyfriend before I have to leave. Saturday may be the last post you get for a while, and than again I don't know. It really depends on if I have a computer with access to the internet and Microsoft word.

************

Droplets of water, slowly cascade down a rocky incline, to land in a crystal blue lake. Different species of fish, dolphins and other sea creatures can be viewed in the clear blue depths of this water. The lake was connected to the ocean that surrounded the land. A soft melody can be heard, as several animals flock towards the lovely sound. 

A man with blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes, slowly looked around the place. He was centered in a cavern, with pillars of water circling around him. A smile graced his lips, as two of the pillars of water held a small girl, and a woman with mid-shoulder teal green hair stood still. He shook his head. As far back as he could remember these two women had stood in those pillars except for when they were summoned. 

The smaller of the two women, made the young man feel like he had a little sister when she was summoned. She was young, with short black hair, dark violet eyes and a small petite figure. She was quiet when she was out, but she was quit skilled at everything she put her mind too. She was younger than him, but since they found her floating in a space modulator, the elders decreed that she would be put in the pillar of water to be with the guardian of the waters.

The taller of the two women, stood serenely within the waters. Her beautiful deep blue- green eyes were closed to the world around her. Her head was bowed, her pink glittery lips pursed slightly in sleep, hair falling down around her face. The young man knew that this woman was the protector of Neptune, and his younger sister. When the other planets rulers came with their families, and entourage they would awaken. She seemed to like the Uranusian Princess Haruka. He shook his head sighing, knowing that their parents didn't like it one bit. 

His smile became slightly larger, as he continued to stare at his year younger sister. He shook his head, and gently touched the water that circled her slender physic. The water began to ripple, causing the clear vision of her to distort and become blurry. The water started to become tri-colored, the colors swirled together to form a slight rainbow of blue, green and light pink. When the swirling of colors died down, the woman stood, her head still bowed.

Slowly her head began to rise, her arms rising slightly in front of her to strengthen the muscles of disuse. It has been a few months since she was last summoned, and every now and then she was summoned just to be a companion. Her mind started to work overtime, wondering why all of a sudden she was awoken from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes to glance around the cavern where she, and her younger charge slept. She slowly looked at her older brother the prince in front of her, and she bowed her head slightly. She spoke in a soft demeanor, her voice seductive, as her eyes slowly waken from sleep, since there wasn't any problem. She allowed her normal stance to drop slightly. She slowly looked around the cavern, once again to let her gaze fall onto her brother.

He stood there against the glittering blue background. He wore light green pants, a white dinner jacket, and matching jacket. His tie was a deep emerald green with a sapphire in the center of the tie. His hair was slicked back, dress shoes sparkling in the dim light of the interior of the cavern. He slowly watched as his sister realized she was completely naked. He saw her wave an arm, and water blocked his view of her.

As the water blocked his view of her body, he frowned slightly. He had liked what he had saw, but he had also wanted to look at her beautiful body longer. His pants were slightly tight, as she reappeared. She had somehow made a light blue glittery dress appear, with her hair styled up into a French twist, and strapped stiletto heel shoes. 

She slowly approached him, her heels grinding tiny pebbles into sand. When she walked up to him, she brought her left foot up, and quickly brought it down upon his left foot grinding his foot into smithereens. "If you so much as look at me naked again I will personally hurt you more than that!" She turned grinding her heel more into his foot before stepping over towards the smaller figure encased in water.

She lightly tapped the water causing it to ripple. The water around the young woman started to glow a bright blue-purple with green tint. As the water dissolved around the young woman she stood there naked also, but soon a dark violet velvet short sleeved dress appeared on her, with match high heel shoes. She slowly opened her eyes which for a moment glowed a bright purple, before dying down and turning a deep violet color.

"Hello Michiru-sama," the little girl spoke to the older woman, who stood in front of her. She slowly looked around the cavern, smiling softly at the prince, and then Michiru. She blinked slightly upon seeing the angry look on Michiru's face, and the slight hopping when he walked. "Uh what happened around here?" She asks softly.

Michiru just stood there in front of the young girl. " You missed nothing of importance Hotaru, just an angry moment between siblings. Andrew be a dear, and take Hotaru on up to the stairs and out. I will be up in a few moments…." She paused and glared at her brother for a few moments to add symphasis to her comment. 

Andrew nodded for a moment, before taking Hotaru's arm, and walking her up the stairs. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, he opened a door quickly walking out of the cavern, and escorting Hotaru into a grand lighted water fountain area. The two started to wave their hands, making the water dance and criss-cross each other.

************

Michiru stood in the cavern as a glowing figure started to appear from the depths of the water. The air and sea were charged with positive energy, the shadow slowly became bigger as it came closer. It slowly took the form of a dolphin. When it came into full view, it was a dolphin with a horn close to the blow hole, and a tail like that of a small whale. 

The creature swam towards Michiru with an oilskin missive on it's side. Michiru stepped onto the water, slowly walking towards the creature, and knelt down beside it. She got the missive off of the creature, and got the missive off of it. Michiru than turned walking away from the creature, slowly walking off of the water, towards the stairs. Upon reaching the stairs, she slowly made her way up, and onto the surface.

************

Little Hotaru stood behind the prince, as the prince waited for the arrival of Michiru. After long moments, of Michiru not arriving, the two began to worry slightly. Little Hotaru slowly walked towards the entrance of the caverns, and saw Michiru walking up towards her. She gave a huge smile, and started to go to Michiru jumping up and down slightly like a little girl. 

Michiru smiled at Hotaru's antics, and brought the oil skinned missive to her brother. She quit rudely slapped it into his hand, and crossed her hands over her chest, tapping her foot. She watched as her brother Andrew read the letter. As he finished reading he made a hand gesture, and they went their separate ways.

**********

After several hours, all three of them were in a carriage heading towards the moon. There they would see the presiding queen, or princess in residence. Princess Serenity was summoning them, but that doesn't mean that they would immediately see her. 

As it would happen, Serenity was taking the throne, as the residing ruler of the galaxy, as everything was going on. She was having a bad time, as Michiru was smiling contentedly to herself, knowing exactly what was happening to her fellow ruler. 

Andrew upon seeing the look on his sister's face, raised a questioning brow, and he saw her look in his direction shrugging her shoulders. He just gave a shrug of his own shoulders, looking out the window, as Hotaru was bouncing slightly in her seat.

Stars shot by them on their journey to the Moon Palace, and the future ruler of the galaxy.

**********

Ok guys, I may not be able to post for a while, and I am going to try to post two or three chapters tonight, with the help of my boyfriend. I am going to Dover, Delaware to see a friend, and I do not know if I am going to be near a computer. So you may have to wait several more months, before I can post again. Again I am sorry, and yes I have some hentai scenes to some of these chapters. If you want to read them, email me and I will send them to you personally. Thank and ja matte ne!


	9. The Palace Conference

Alright guys, as I promised here's another chapter for you. This is about the conference at the moon palace, and yes everyone is there now. The girls are in the same room, as the meeting is taking place, and everyone is changing into who they are going to be, plus lying through their teeth, about how the princess knows the scouts. Yes the scouts are staying as they are, and no the princes don't know their identities YET. After this chapter, my boyfriend is mainly posting the next chapter. So girls hands off, he is all mine! lol!

*************

All of the princes, have arrived within at least 9 hours of having received the missives. All of them arrived in splendor, but upon reaching the Moon Palace, all of their jaws dropped. It isn't like they remembered. Instead of being a pale white, the palace towers were a bright gold, the palace itself was a brilliant silver, that seemed to sparkle with the light of the sun. The guard towers were spiral, instead of barracks, and the lighting signal was a brilliant golden orb that changed into a deep dark nothingness whenever intruders appeared.

Creatures that most of the princes have never seen grazed on the sweet moon grass. Nexus gave a slight smile, as he overheard the conversations that the animals were having. He heard the mention of the princess, and how much she had changed. His eyes widened slightly, upon realizing that one of the princes was not accounted for. He looked around spotting Ion, Troy, Endymion, Quesar, Sol, Andios, and Andrew. He noticed that the Plutonian prince, their leader was not accounted for. 

Nexus looked around, seeing his fellow princes, and friends doing the same. They were surprised at all the changes that had taken place. Jupiterian jasmines filled up several flower beds, along with Venusian lilies lined the pathway to the quadruplet doorways, that stood open. The doors were decorated by the insignia's of the planets, all in a circle, with what appeared to be angel wings in the center. To his knowledge there was no such things as angels.

***********

The princes were astounded by what had taken place in their absence. Everything they had known in their childhood was no longer standing. Everything had changed, and instead of the huge horses that they used to ride, Pegasus' and unicorns took their place. One unicorn caught all of their attentions, because it had a rider on its' back. They stood staring at the young woman, who's long golden hair flowed behind her. Silver streaks graced the golden mane, of the woman, and who's dress was a pure white with golden moons decorating it. A huge smile graced her lips, as she jumped a brick wall.

Sol stood there for a minute, before dashing up towards the young woman. He didn't know that he stood in the path of the huge white unicorn, who had rainbow colored tail and mane, a golden transparent horn, and silver glittery hoofs. The unicorn reared slightly upon his dashing out in front of it, nearly dislodging it's rider. The girl hung onto the unicorn's mane, and stayed on it's back as the unicorn came down mere millimeters from Sol's face. "How dare you just run out in front of us like that! You could of killed yourself!" A seductive tingling like voice responded.

Sol nearly fell over at the sound of the young woman's voice. Something about her seemed to call out to all of the princes, and nearly knock them into another world. Though they never showed their emotions on their face, they were entranced by the young woman, who would dare talk to them like that.

************

Serenity had been riding her unicorn Lightening, when she had decided to head back towards the palace. She made several jumps over fences, and upon reaching the last jump, an unknown man jumped out in front of Lightening startling the unicorn causing it to rear. She said in a quit frustrated tone, that made the young man stare slightly in awe at her. "How dare you just run out in front of us like that! You could of killed yourself!" 

"Dear dear young lady, do you know to whom you speak?? I am the Venusian prince, and present ruler of Venus. I am Prince Sol, and these are my friends. The princes of all the planets…" He stopped for a moment, and recounted the princes assembled there. A huge sweat drop appeared on the side of his head. "Make that nearly all of the princes…"

A slight laugh escaped the young unidentified woman, who lithely jumped down from the unicorn, showing off a fair amount of her legs. This caused some of the guy's pants to tighten, since the legs that were revealed were slim and tight. As she jumped down, white roses slowly circled around her, blowing the long silvery-blonde hair around her. Her dress became tight around her slender frame as the wind blew. She gave a slight curtsey.

"Excuse my manners, I was not expecting you so soon. I am Princess Serenity, and I am afraid you caught me while trying to unwind…" She blushed slightly, and gave a bow of her head, causing her hair to fall around her face. She missed the look of shock cross the prince's faces. They didn't know, that the young girl that they had grown up, would turn out to be this beautiful.

She raised up slightly, and gave them a soft smile. "Come on in. Give me a few minutes, and I will return." She saw them nod, and smiled softly. "Hello girls. How are you doing today?" She cocked her head, and watched the girls smile, giving a nod of their head. Serenity led them into the palace, that had several paintings of the royal houses, and of them as children. Crystal chandeliers were hung from the ceiling reflecting the light, and causing rainbows all over the palace.

Serenity went up the stairs, but stopped halfway, before turning around to look at the guys down at the parlor. "Your rooms are in the same place they have always been at." She smiled at them again, turning back around, and going towards her room.

************

After several hours, all of the people got assembled. They all gathered in the conference room. There they awaited the princess of the moon to arrive. The door to the room, slowly opened to reveal the princess. She stood there for a moment, a slight blush appearing on her face before she hides it. 

"Alright I called this meeting for several reasons. The main one being the fact that a lot of the creatures of light and innocence are starting to vanish completely off of all the planets, and out of the galaxy. The second is because of a prophecy that has just been brought to my attention…." Right in the middle of what she was about to say, the Time Guardian appeared.

"I am sorry to intrude your majesty, but I have come to inform you, that we must move quickly. Things come, that do not belong here. You must hurry, for it comes quickly. Even as we speak things are changing that aren't supposed to." A tall figure with dark green hair, magenta eyes, and a slim slender physic. She stood holding a long staff in the shape of a key, she slowly looked at all of the princes, than the scouts, and finally the princess herself.

Serenity nodded her head, and turned very serious, all of a sudden. "Indeed I feel it Sailor Pluto, therefore I will get down to the main reason, I have summoned the princes, and we can be teleported to the Plutonian prince's star Palace. But I must warn you all, it will be a traitorous journey, and maybe none of us will make it back alive…." She looked to all of them, including the girls who nodded their heads. "Fair the well we shall leave now than." She stood, and Sailor Pluto made a portal appear.

**********

Alright guys this is the part that my boyfriend is mainly going to write, along with me. So give us your ear, and be prepared for some intrigue no? BTW Thank you all who have reviewed so far. I miss some of my reviewers though! *starts to cry* lol See you guys in a few! ~Sere~


	10. On the Star's Palace

Alright guys, this is where the Plutonian prince is revealed, and he knows more than he lets on. Some of the things he says and does don't pay any mind to. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, because I know we are enjoying writing this for you. Remember most of these chapters have hentai stationed in them, but we are keeping those chapters to ourselves, unless you want to read them, and then you'll have to email me. Well sit back and enjoy the story.

***********

Lighting flashed, thunder crashed, as the group of royals arrived on an unknown place. As they stood on the magical crossroads that brought them towards the Legendary Time and Space Palace, a mist lay before them clouding a lot of their view. Only faint outlines can be seen of the land. 

Animals in the dense fog can be seen barely. The animals that were in this place, were the animals from the planets themselves. This sanctuary is where the animals have come in their time of need, to be around their own kind, and to restore what little light they can for the oncoming battle. A lot of the unicorns were gathered together, forming a circle around some of the mares that were giving birth, while others stood around watering holes.

The group looked in awe at what they could see, before continuing on their way. They come to a crossroads, that gave you several different directions. The group were soon in an argument, before Serenity backhands Nexus hard. "Listen to me you bunch of pansies, we have got to be in unison, with little discord between us. Only than will the way be shown to us!" As she said that, an animal ran out of the mist, heading directly straight towards the path in front of them. She gave a faint smile. "Well I guess are path is shown to us…" She gives a faint laugh, trying to cover her nervousness.

************

After several hours of traversing through the maze of trails, they finally come to the final crossroad. There they see a unicorn standing in the center of it, with a spiked poison paralysis rope. This type of rope, if ensnarled around something, of the spikes breaks skin, the poison on the spikes will paralysis the victim, and make it where they would be standing in one place for days, or even weeks. 

Slowly the group made their way up towards the unicorn, and Serenity upon seeing the creature made soothing noises towards it, as Quesar slowly made his way up to the animal. Upon its distraction he knelt down next to the unicorn. He took a jeweled dagger with rubies from his belt, and slowly cut the spikes away. As he cleared the spikes, he cut into the rope, and rolled the rope up into a tight coil placing it on his belt, placing his dagger back into it's slot.

The unicorn tossed its' head, and neighed at the two of them. It shape shifted into that of a young man, with short silver hair, and almond colored eyes. ( This is not Helios, and like I stated before, this entire chapter is total sci-fi lol so relax. Plus we think Helios is gay, and don't really deserve the honor that is bestowed upon him in the Super S version.) "I thank you for your assistance. I am known as Trevorie, the guardian of mirrors. I know of who you are already your majesties, and you too Princess Serenity, Queen of the Moon.." He bowed low and deep to all of those assembled. "What brings you to the sacred time of light?" He asks softly, in a slightly deep voice for one so young.

Ion stepped forward, returning the bow, and quietly states. "We come for the Plutonian prince. We need audience with him, at this time." All of the princes, their servants, and the princess nods their head.

Trevorie blinks slightly, before sighing softly. "I am afraid that cannot be done. This is forbidden by law, and it is against the powers of those here to help aide any who tries to go to the Star and Time Palace. If you need help in any other way though, I will be allowed to help." He reaches into his jacket, and pulls out a faint whistle that only unicorns can hear. "Blow on this, and I shall come. It has it's own special tune that only I can hear." He bowed again, and transformed back into his unicorn half, before galloping away.

********

The group continued on its path, and the mist begins to clear. Up ahead of them, about a quarter of a mile, they can see a huge gate, looming up in front of them. They can vaguely see that the gate was of pure gold, with diamonds scattered throughout it. Sapphires decorated the top of the gates, and lower half of the gates. There standing in front of these magnificent gates, were two fierce looking winged men. They had long curly golden hair, huge wings, white glitter armor, and two handed scythes. They walked back and forth slowly in front of the gates. Neither looking into the gates, just looking in front of them. They hear a snapping sound, as a twig is broken. They turn towards the sound, only to see the group of people, and raise the scythes up into the air.

The winged man on the right, stepped forward, saying in a deep baritone voice, that made their souls quiver in fear. "Halt who goes there?!?!?" He can see a silvery-blonde haired girl slowly step forward, as if she was the appointed speaker of the group.

"It is a group of weary travelers that wishes, an audience with his majesty. It is of utmost importance that we see him right away." A soft lilting voice says.

The same guy as before speaks, but with a harsher tone than before. "Are you mad?!? No one sees his majesty, not even the deities can see him! He is to busy, to be bothered by the likes of you." He waves his hand, and the group is transported back to the beginning of their journey in the Mystic Woods.

Serenity was mentally cursing the guards, and everyone else she could think of at the time. She didn't know what to do, but an idea came to mind. She took the whistle out of her bodice, and brought it to her mouth. She gave a loud burst on the whistle, causing Trevorie to appear quite suddenly holding onto his head. "Owe!! Did you have to blow so freaking hard?!?!?"

"Uh sorry I didn't know it was going to be loud, or I would of blown softer…. How did you get here so quickly?!?!?" All of them looked at Trevorie for an answer.

"Told you you wouldn't get through there. So I came here, to where I thought you started out, and waited for your summonings. How may I help you?" He asks softly though his ears were still ringing from the loud whistle he heard.

"Is there any way that you can get us into the Palace?" Serenity asks softly. She was tired and wanting to get it over with. She didn't really have time to dilly dally around, like the rest of these people.

Trevorie scratched his chin slightly. Since he had to break a few rules, he might as well take them into the palace. "Well I can't get you through the front gate, but I can get you through the back. You will need a key though. That I do not have." 

Serenity smiled softly, and pulled at a small dainty silver chain. On the end of it was an ornately decorated brass key, with diamonds scattered all over the top. " I have that taken care of. Can you take us to this back door?" She asks softly.

Trevorie nods his head, and quickly made a motion with his hand. As he did a mirror shaped door appears, he slowly walks up to it, making a motion with his hand to follow him. They follow him through the mirror, and down several corridors. Many of the windows they look through, reveal to them their inner bedrooms, and the women blush at what they know can be seen through the windows.

They pass several mirrors, and come to a huge mirror. In it they can see a silver haired young man, knelt down in prayer. His hair spread around him like a curtain, hiding his face and body from view. They slowly look around the room, and there at the far back, they see the planets starting to align themselves from a globe. The young man they saw only moments before, had risen from his prayer position, and was looking right at them.

Serenity gulped slightly, stepping forward, she lightly places the key into the slot and turned it. As she turned it, a slight flush appears on her face. It felt as if a solid warmth had surrounded her, before it disappeared. She blinked, and before she knew it, she found a hand wrapped around her throat, and herself suspended in the air. She could hear the princes, and the women gasp and fling insults at the young man.

The young man that had his hand wrapped around the slender throat of Serenity, was a novice guard. He had been in the room with his majesty, and had seen the door appear. Slowly he had crept up to it, and upon seeing the lovely vision before him, he wrapped his hand around her throat. He glanced to the people behind her, before stating in a quit demanding tone. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?!?!?" 

Ion stepped forward, being the peacemaker of the group. "We come to see his majesty Prince Shinsei of the Plutonian throne. It is of the utmost importance that we do." During this entire time, no one sees Trevorie leave, and go into the shadows to hide. He watches from a safe distance.

"That is to bad, because he has left. No one sees him, and you are not ordered to be here. You are trespassers to this place!" The young double states, he doesn't know that the prince is standing behind a curtain listening to everything that is being said. The young woman he held within his grasp, was starting to scratch at his hand trying to get air.

***********

"That will be all Alexander." A soft commanding voice says. The first time he said it the young guard didn't pay no heed. He repeated the order, three times before the guard did as he was told. The guard glares slightly at the intruders.

"Your majesty they are intruders here. They are not allowed to be within your mighty presence. Why are you allowing this?!?" As he states this Serenity becomes mad. Her crystal blue eyes fairly sparkle with fire, before being consumed by a bright white and silver flash of light. As the light fades out, an enchantress stood in her place.

Soft wavy silver-gold cascades down her back. Her crystal blue eyes turn into blue-green-and violet eyes, and a mixture of colors surround her figure. Wings appear on her back, as her body fills out in all the right places. The upper half of the wings were that of an angel, and the lower half of her wings were that of a fairy. The wings were a transparent multi-colored hue.

Her appearance startled nearly everyone there, except for the plutonian prince, since he already knew her secret. "Come now Serenity calm thyself. There is no need to get hostile here. We are friends are we not?" He asks softly. His deep emerald eyes glittering slightly in laughter, long silky silver hair lightly waving in the turrent of wind that had surrounded her. His shirt gaped slightly to reveal muscular pecks, broad shoulders, a tampered waist, and firm tightly rounded butt. ( OH LALALA *slaps my boyfriend before slapping myself into lala land* OMG I must take him with! *slaps bf harder and knocks him into the char's place* )

The group went into a conference room, to discuss what is going on. They went into great detail about all of the going ons.

**********

Ok guys, I am sorry, but I have to end it there. I have to be on an :airplane from 7:32 till about 1 pm, and be up at the airport in about an hour. So I love you guys, and I hope you liked the story. Me and my bf wrote it just for you, (but it was mainly me) so R&R to tell me how much you like it. Remember if you want the hentai parts you'll have to email me. JA!


	11. PlutoConference

Alright guys I am now allowed to write again. I am at my boyfriend's house once again, so that is going to be a little good. But there is bad news on the horizon, for it seems that my boyfriend leaves this Saturday to be ready to be shipped off to Afghanistan. IT ISN'T FAIR!!! whines and starts to cry again …. And I had to stop so this is a couple of months afterwards… I am sorry bows head slightly

The Plutonian prince had finally calmed the group down, and was still slightly surprised upon seeing the true Princess of the Moon. That was a sight to behold, though he would tell no one that. He had found out when he had come into his power, that the princess was part angel, and part sun fairy. He snapped slightly out of his reverie to hear the boys start to yell at each other, and Serenity shaking her head. He tried not to smile, as his emerald eye glitter, and his silvery hair flutter in an unknown wind. His masculine appearance seemed so unlike the others. His waist was slightly tampered, his muscles bulged slightly, his thigh muscles were tight as an iron band, and his long silvery hair reached to his waist. To the touch his hair was as silky as a new born babes.

"Boys calm thyself! Is this how thy act all the time now? Don't you know that everything in this lays on all of our shoulders? If we can't get along with each other, how do you expect for us to win against this evil that is coming upon us?" He asked in a deadly calm voice, that had all of the guys attention. When he had their attention, he calmly motioned towards the girls in the back of the room.

The group of people turned to look into the back of the room. There stood 4 women, in what appeared Amazon clothing. One which appeared to be the leader stepped forward, bowing from the waist. She spoke in a slightly brash tone, her pinkish eyes glowing slightly. "I am Solina, leader of the Amazon county. The women here with me are my cousins. The blue haired violet eyed woman is Celesta, the brunette with black eyes is Dreyena, and the golden haired girl is Freezina." As the girl's names were called they bowed, and watched with a slight smirk on their faces, as the assembled group of people looked at them in shock. Freezina stood there in silent stature, her arms crossed underneath her breasts. Her eyes were a dule silver, almost as if she was blind though she wasn't.

Serenity gave a small smile at the girls, and quickly standing up bowing herself. "I am Princess Serenity of the Moon, and these people assembled around me are the princes of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Earth, and the Sun. You already know the Plutonian prince, and the women behind or beside the men are their servants or someone important to them." Serenity smiled, and hoped beyond hope that no one noticed how the girls straightened, and become slightly more alert than they were before. They looked at the princess, who just winked at the girl's as if she knew what they were thinking, and brushed some of her silver hair away from her face.

Solina and the girls stood there in stupefied silence, watching the Moon Princess' easy going attitude. Freezina stood there in silence, not allowing any emotion to show on her face, as an eyebrow rose in silent query. This surprised the Amazon women to no extremes to see that a royalty besides the Plutonian prince would accept them. The princess in herself was a mockery, since it was obvious she was more than what met the eye. They themselves knew what would happen in the future, but kept it to themselves.

They watched in awe, as the young princess, hugged the plutonian prince on impulse and launch into a long winded admonishment on him. For him not having kept in contact with her, and her apologizing to him for not keeping in contact with him. This caused the Amazons to snicker slightly, and get lost in the midst of the conversation between the two royalties.

As they were talking, Serenity suddenly became quiet, and held onto her stomach, trying desperately to catch her breath. The pain was slightly excruciating to her. She had to bite her lip, to keep from crying out in pain. Tears glittered in her eyes, as the people around her became worried.

The plutonian prince, took her into his arms, and carried her to the room beside his own. He didn't know why he was doing this, only that she was in extreme pain. It worried him, that something could cause this woman so much pain.

As he carried her, he felt how fragile she felt within his arms, and a slight stirring of an unfamiliar emotion overwhelmed him slightly. It was as if he wanted to protect the young woman held within his arms. The need became so strong, but it was also foreign, so he continued to push it down. He didn't know what the feeling was, and he didn't want anything to do with it. He pushed that feeling down, and looked around the hallway leading to his room, and to the room beside his own.

In another part of the galaxy, a dark haired violet eyed man appeared. Dark black hair whipped around him, as dark waves start to roll off of his form. Nearly everything the dark waves touched turned dead, or it became violent. An evil laugh could be heard echoing throughout the galaxy. A smirk rested on his thick full lips, that were parted in a grim smile. A darkly tanned hand raised, as he shot dark energy particles at the surrounding area.

Alright guys here it is, and I left a cliffy for ya. So who is this guy? hehe That I shall never tell as of yet. Just be sure that it is someone that you wouldn't guess, and someone who is darkly attractive to EVERY woman in the next chapters. But I am only giving you two more chapters before I switch to the future, so JA MATTE NE MINNA-SAN!


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys, I know I haven't posted on my story in a long time, but that is mainly due to the weather, and than the computer I was using being fried. It really isn't my fault I swear! Now I am not where that computer is. I came back to Texas to help my mom out. My bf is back over there in Afghanistan, and I swear I wish I could kill some of those people over there, but alas I cannot. I have scoliosis, and therefore can't join any branch of the Military. Anyways, I am going to try and finish the story, (after I get my bf's brother to send it to me) I was almost done with it too! Though I was getting gripped at for making my bf's character seem to girly. All well. I will try to post as soon as I can on the chapters. It had my interest and I am writing it!


	13. Before the Leave

Alright guys, I am getting closer to the end of the past. If you have any ideas as to how you want the future to go, email me, and send me some reviews! Each new chapter is going to get closer to the ending of the past, and bringing a quicker beginning to the present day. So R&R so that you get more chapters.

Recap: In another part of the galaxy, a dark haired violet eyed man appeared. Dark black hair whipped around him, as dark waves start to roll off of his form. Nearly everything the dark waves touched turned dead, or it became violent. An evil laugh could be heard echoing throughout the galaxy. A smirk rested on his thick full lips, that were parted in a grim smile. A darkly tanned hand raised, as he shot dark energy particles at the surrounding area.

The surrounding area, that the dark area touched, slowly started to dissipate. An evil laugh was heard, chilling the people to the bones. The people on the planets, all looked up to the sky. Several people gasped as they looked up to the sky, as black inky rain started to rain down on them. The people stood frozen, as the inky black rain, rained down upon them. As the rain fell down on most of the people, their bodies started to shift into disfigured creatures.

The creatures varied in size, shape, figurement, and color. The creatures were horrible sights, that caused the people who hadn't been hit by the rain to run into it. Soon they also turned into the creatures they were running from. Some went and hide in the catacombs, where they could easily dodge, and hide without being seen.

Serenity had started to sweat, as the Plutonian prince carried her to the room adjacent to his. Her head had started to shake back and forth, her eyes closed tightly. Her moon insignia started to flare in and out, as if trying to justify or rectify something wrong. Her body started to shake, as she gave soft whimpers.

The Plutonian prince, watched on shaking his head. He knew that this would happen sooner or later, but he had wanted to try to prevent it. He looked at Setsuna who had appeared from the Time Gate, and shook his head. He watched as she watched the princess in mild concern.

She also knew the events that were to happen, and knew that soon their memories would be wiped away of who each other was. A sad expression crossed her eyes, as she continued to watch the conflict going on within her princess. She looked to her brother, and lover. "My lord Shinsei, I must take the princess and the guardians. They are needed.." She trailed off, as she started towards the princess, and saw a death look from her brother. She lifted an eye watching him.

Shinsei would not allow anyone to take Serenity yet, until she had recovered fully. He was one of her guardians, since her mother made him that way. He may be out of this universe, and from a different one, but no one will risk the safety of her yet. He wrapped her within a warm blanket, sitting next to her, with an aggravated look upon his face. He crossed his arms over his chest, and practically dared anyone to get near her.

The princes watched, as their leader nearly guarded the princess. They began to usher the people out of the room, and smirked evilly as they began to formulate plans to get the two royalties together. The Venusian people looked at each other, smiling happily, nearly bouncing in happiness. They would somehow make sure that the Plutonian royalty and the Moon Princess would get together.

Evil laughter slowly raced throughout the galaxy, and slowly seeped into the Time and Space Palace, otherwise known as The Star Palace. The people assembled there started to shake and shiver from hearing the laughter. Shinsei sat up straighter, knowing whom the laughter belonged to, but he wasn't quite sure that 'he' had been let out. Some events were not known to him, though more than likely it was known by his sister.

He frowned, not liking the fact that some aspects about his own life he couldn't even see. He could tell there was a future, but it was so clouded in mists that it was unbelievable. He heard a low moan, and turned to look at the bed. Soft sky blue eyes slowly opened, as she slowly looked around the room. He quickly replaced the frown with a kind and gentle smile, running a hand over the young princess's forehead.

"You had us all worried Serenity.. Can you tell me what happened to cause this??" He asked in kind and gentle concern. He saw her as she pondered the best way to describe it, as she slowly slide up on the bed, leaning against the bedpost. He watched as she tilted her head to the side.

"It is hard to explain really, but to make it simple I feel everyone's pain.... Like they are being torn into two different people... It may sound absurd, but I can't help the feeling of helplessness that overcomes me.. I feel something dark is approaching, devouring things as it comes... Like it is a living black hole." She trailed off, her sky blue eyes looking even more worried than before. She lightly gulped, turning sky blue eyes at him. Her eyes were filled with worries, and she lightly grabbed onto his hand. "Shiro-kun please tell me that I am imagining things... That none of this is happening..." She trailed off looking into his face.

He gave a soft sigh, knowing he couldn't ignore her. He felt her small petite hand in his, lightly squeezing it. He spoke in a grave voice, his eyes lowered slightly as he thought over how to word it. "Serenity-sama you are indeed correct, but what concerns me is that you know about it. There is indeed an almost inhuman black hole that has appeared in the Silver Galaxy, (AU: The Milky Way Galaxy. Just thought I would rename it until the present comes into effect.) and if something isn't done to prevent it, than I am afraid that everything will be sucked into it, being destroyed."

Serenity stood there beside him, a look of confusion on her face, but she didn't say anything other than alright. She just squeezed his hand in return and looked up at him. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but the premonitions that she was having wasn't sitting well with her. She was getting antsy, and from the look on his face, he was dead set on something. She let her eyes skim his face, and lightly bite her bottom lip. It was a habit from when she was younger and nervous about something.

Something was indeed going through Shinsei's mind. He had knowledge of what would happen, though he didn't say anything. He looked at the young princess, who would one day be more powerful than anyone would think. She would eventually pass her 'ancestor' the Goddess Selene. He chuckled slightly at that thought, before turning to look at the glistening light surrounding the Star Palace. He gave a soft sigh, as he gently took Serenity's arm. "Come Serenity, it is time that we let the others know where we are going, and what is happening. We can't always hide something this gigantic from everyone." He gently guided her to where the others were waiting. His eyes took on a far away look. He knew that this was going to be hard for all of them, but most importantly for Serenity. She would be giving her life soon, and the others would soon follow after. Including he himself, before they would be sent to the future by her mother.

The battle that was about to be fought, would be on their home court on the moon. He just hoped that what was about to happen, wouldn't put to much of a strain on their future personas. He raked his fingers through his thick mane of silver hair, his emerald eyes narrowing slightly at the known anger that he felt. Sure he knew what was coming, but it didn't mean that he liked it. He gave a frustrated sigh, as he pulled his hair, and looked down the hallway they were heading down. He soon heard the guys and the girls talking. He turned to Serenity, stopping her before she walked in.

"Serenity remember that whatever happens, we will always be with you. And that we'll always know who the other is subconsciously." He said that, gently placing a kiss on her forehead, before opening the door to the room. "Alright everyone let's get our things together. We head to the Moon Palace, to fight this evil." The others looked confused at him, before turning to look at Serenity who nodded her head. Soon they were all getting their things together, and heading towards the front of the Star Palace, where their rides awaited them.

Alright guys I have officially finished this chapter finally, but it isn't like my usual chapters. I am breaking this one and the last one up in half, since I can't seem to fully write them the normal way. Don't know why. I hope you enjoy them, and the continuation of this story. Remember after this I am GOING to try and keep it along the same lines as the series, except for some MAJOR Mamoru bashing! lol Enjoy, because I am enjoying writing this for you!

Lady Sere


	14. On The Way

Alright guys sorry for the long wait, but a lot has been going on. I no longer have a job, so I should be able to post more often. I just hope that I actually follow throw, and not end up like I did last time…. laughs a little nervously Anyways I hope you are liking the story and how it is turning out. I may just end the past in the next two chapters, instead of having it ongoing. Well e-mail me and let me know what you guys think.

All of the girls got into one vehicle, with much protests from Serenity, who was wanting to ride with the guys. She hated when they decided to pull the macho routine, and just wanted to bop them over the heads with her scepter. Gosh she really hated to have a lot of guardians. Her eyes narrowed on the senshi, and wondered why on earth Solina and the Amazons got to ride with the guys. She gave a sigh, and closed her eyes as to rest for a bit. Although, she didn't know if that was even possible.

The girls seeing that Serenity had dozed off, looked at each other mischievously. They had seen how protective Shinsei was over their princess. Their eyes glinted in pure mischievousness. They slowly and attentively took down Serenity's hair, which they then brushed out till it laid in rivulets around her. Mina who had a make-up bag with her grinned evilly. "Who wants to put the make-up on her?" When she didn't receive any comments, she tilted her head to the side. "Don't tell me you guys are chicken! I mean gosh this is the last time, that any of us may see each other again… Don't you want to make sure the princess is taken care of?"

As she said this, the girls sighed and nodded their heads. "You know she's to much of a klutz to actually go through with this right? She may just end up flat on her face again." An arrogant, haughty and snide voice cut in. Who else could it be, but Rei of Mars. This caused the others girls to groan, and Haruka to bop Rei on the head. Rei rubbed the sore spot on her head, as she stuck out her tongue. That resulted in another bop on the head from Michiru.

Lita sighed, as she and Mina worked on fixing Serenity, as she slept. The girls to their own satisfaction had done a splendid job. They had placed a pale blue eye shadow on, lined in sparkly translucent silver. A dark black eyeliner outlined her eyes, which when they opened would emphasize her eyes, and make them look wider and bring out the blue. They had placed a light pink blush on her cheeks working from the outside in, going in small circles. This caused her to look less flushed, and more healthy looking. Mina was choosing which lipstick, and lip liner to choose.

Ami seeing the that Mina was in a bit of a jam smirked slightly. She saw that Mina had a light pink, a brown, and a red lipstick. She then looked to the lip liners, seeing that there was a peach, a light brown, and a clear lip gloss. "Mina why don't you use the light brown lip liner to fill in her lips, and use the brown to outline them?" Mina lifted an eyebrow, and looked to see what Ami was talking about, and sure enough it looked like it would work. Mina gave a huge smile towards Ami, and winked. "Why Ami I never thought that you'd be good at make-up tips!" This caused the girls to giggle.

Ami blushed, as she lowered her head. She was into style and fashion, but she didn't have the guts to do what they were doing. She just shook her head, and sighed, watching the other girls go on about what to do next with Serenity. She could just imagine the look on Serenity's face, when she viewed the final result. This caused a smirk to play about Ami's lips, as she watched them. She looked in her small satchel, to make sure the ear plugs were firmly in place.

Michiru and Setsuna, who were to the side during this step of the phase, looked at each other with a smirk. Mina and Lita moved out of the way, as they moved forward. Now it was their turn for the miraculous change. Setsuna moved some things around the carriage, revealing that there was two packages. Michiru lifted an eyebrow at Setsuna. All Setsuna did was smirk, as she pulled out four different type of dresses. They all held silver and gold in some way or form.

Haruka lifted an eyebrow, watching as the two girls fashion, went into over-load, and tried to stay out of the way. Knowing them, they would probably decide to put HER in a dress. That would be hell on earth, and a major fight. She rather liked her pants, and shirt. She watched as the picked out a silver dress, that had golden starbursts coming from it. It was strapless, form fitting, and it really didn't look like it would fit on the petite figure of their princess.

In the carriage behind the girls, the princes and the four amazons looked at each other. They were a little wary with Shinsei's silence. The silver haired prince, looked out the window, in a moody fashion. This caused Solina to lightly nudge him, to gain his attention. " M'lord mayhap you should try and get some rest. If it is anything to go by, both you and everyone here will have a lot of ordeals to surmount this day."

Shinsei hearing this gave a slight chuckle as he shook his head. His long silver locks, fell in graceful waves down around his figure. Emerald colored eyes glinting slightly, as he lightly ran a knuckle over Solina's face. This caused the Amazon Leader to tremble slightly. His full luscious lips, parted into a nerve wracking smile, that sent shivers down the Amazon's spines. His lean features were relaxed in a pose of respite, although he could spring into battle readiness.

Solina let her gaze travel over his muscular physic, and tried her best not to drool. She was still surprised that she was able to work for a delicious specimen of the male species. Just in this pose alone, the muscles on his arms rippled with raw power. His abs was rock hard, and looked like a feast when he was without his shirt. She and the other Amazon's had seen it on more than one occasion. ( AU: Alright I have to stop here for a moment for a nice drool session. Would you believe I am describing my bf, plus his RP char? I am… And Good Lord have MERCY on me… I'm going to faint! WHOO! )

Shinsei, who was giving Solina a weird look, blinked in surprise. He felt her lips pressed against his, his friends snickering in the background. He soon opened his mouth, as he felt her ministrations. Slowly their tongues slipped out of their mouths, to slowly duel. Watching their leader, kiss Shinsei, made them want to push her away and kiss him themselves. Shinsei pulled away from the kiss, lightly racking his eyes over her figure. She had a huge bust, a slender waist, and flaring hips. He could feel himself harden, although he wouldn't act on it.

Solina was soon pushed aside as Freezina took her place. Freezina's lips soon took his, in a deep kiss. A huge bust, and very small waist soon filled Shinsei's vision. He had closed his eyes briefly, and heard snickering from the boys. He smirked and whispered something against Freezina's lips, and watched as she crawled away from him. Her hips swayed to and fro, as she crawled over to Sol's lap. She soon sat in his lap.

Sol's eyes widened considerably, feeling a nice large rounded ass sit in his lap. It soon started to move back and forth over his crotch. A slight groan emitted from his lips, as she gave a slight bounce on top of him. Her pale ivory skin contrasting slightly with his golden skin. He gave another groan, and pulled her all the way onto his lap. His mouth soon attacked her neck, where he kissed and nipped. He knew this was only cardinal desire. Soon a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed goddess appeared in front of his mind's eyes. He pushed Freezina from his lap, turning to look out the window.

Shinsei started to laugh, as he shook his head. This was a side of his friend, that even he hadn't seen. He was certainly glad, that Serenity or the others weren't in here. Their feminine sense of honor would have badly been bashed. He smirked remembering how Serenity looked, laying upon a bed beside his own room. She looked so desirable, that even his aloof self couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to taste her. A slight shiver raced up and down his spine, as seductively sweet thoughts raced through his mind. A certain silver haired princess, that was untouchable, and yet if he wanted it, could be within his grasp.

He looked out the window, as the stars passed like rainbows of light. They would soon be on the moon. A place he hadn't been in a couple of years. A sense of homecoming came over him, even if it was at a bad time. He had saw brief glances of the Moon Queen, and what he saw he really truly didn't like. The visions never stayed with him for long though. He let out a sigh, as he soon saw the inner planets. His face turning down into a frown.

The girls carriage soon landed on the moon. The stopping of it, soon made Serenity awaken, and her eyes flutter. She gave a soft yawn, not even realizing someone had changed her outfit. She stepped out of the carriage last, stretching slightly. As she did, the guys who were just getting out of the carriage tumbled to the ground in a mass of limbs. She lifted an eyebrow, looking at the men, as she tilted her head to the side. Her long silver tresses falling all the way to her ankles, to curl slightly inwards. Her sky blue eyes sparkled, as the glitter, that Hotaru put on as a finishing touch sparkled. Serenity blinked slightly.

Every move she made, sent a shower of sparkles, as the gown hide very little. The top of her dress came up making a triangle, and came up to loop around her neck. It formed to her body, almost like a second skin. It was a shimmery silver dress, with a dark gold, going around her waist, and up and down in an upside down v. The v showed off a firm thigh, that was attached to a long and very slender leg. She had on silver wrap around high heel shoes, with gold buckles. She stepped on a very fat orange, squishing it, and almost fell.

Shinsei seeing what was about to happen, quickly saved Serenity the embarrassment, and wrapped his strong trunk-like arms around her waist. She arched slightly backwards, her foot coming into contact with this instep. Her heel, grinding his foot partially to smithereens, which caused Shinsei, to bite his lip and groan. He gave a slight smack to Serenity's butt, which caused her to jump in surprise.

She blinked and looked at him surprised. He soon went with the guys, and they went back to the back of the palace. They split ways, since nothing has happened on the moon as of yet.

Alright guys, this is all I'm going to write as of right now. Hopefully you like it, and hope that I'm not putting to much emphasis on touchie feelie. Anyways R&R and let me know what you want to happen. JA!


End file.
